I think I'll call you Doctor
by LaurenFacinelli
Summary: A rather depressing meeting with a client leads interior designer Esme Platt to a smoking hot encounter with sex god Doctor Cullen. AU/ OOC Smutty- my first ever lemon!


**This is my first ever lemon...! I hope you enjoy it. It contains a very OOC Esme and Carlisle, but I think it kinda works! Please review and tell me it was! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Carlisle or Esme, or anything Twilight, for that matter...sob. **

Esme's POV

I climbed into my tiny car that morning with very mixed feelings about the day ahead. Sure, I was going to make a decent amount of money by doing what I love, but the idea of doing it at a nursing home for the elderly scared me. There was something about old people that just gave me the creeps. I think it may have been my own personal fear of growing old and losing my looks. What was more, I didn't anticipate a nursing home having any hot Doctors – just middle aged nurses who usually looked like they were fed up of spoon feeding and changing clothes.

Yes. Interior design and men. Those are my two loves...and not necessarily in that order! My friends Alice and Rosalie laugh at me and call me a slut for sleeping with people I design for, but I disagree. If I was a slut, I would have accepted _tons _more offers- just last week some creep tried it on with me after I'd shown him the plans for the nursery for the _new baby his wife was expecting. _Disgusting. Needless to say, I told him where to go. I may enjoy sex, but only when both I and my lover are single; this is my major excuse when Alice and Rose tell me off – I am merely looking for "Mr Right"... like taking a few test drives before you buy a car. After all, I don't want to settle down before I've explored all my options, do I?

I was by now pulling up into the car park of St. Stephen's Memorial Hospital – the nursing home was both completely funded by the health service and for the neediest elderly residents. Therefore, being built about a decade after the main hospital, it was sort of stuck on the end in a different shade of ugly grey to the main building. _What can I say?_ I thought. _This place needs me_.

I had got a call last week from the general manager at the St. Stephens nursing home, requiring my services. They wanted, to be precise, "the home lightening up a bit, you know?" Yes, I did know now, as I walked into the reception, which was dimly lit, the flooring consisting of dirty, boring white tiles, and the walls were poorly painted in a bluish grey colour which made me want to kill myself. I grimaced and walked over to the reception desk.

"Hello, welcome to St. Stephen's Memorial Nursing Home, how can I be of assistance?" said the young looking receptionist in a tone as monotonous as the décor.

"Hi, I'm Esme Platt, I'm an interior designer, I have an appointment with a Mr Oldman?"

The receptionist only glared back then stabbed in the numbers on the telephone.

"Hello sir, a Miss Platt is here to see you." She put the phone down and asked me to take a seat.

Luckily, just as I was about to sit down on the dirty, worn down chair, a middle aged man with thinning hair and tired eyes came towards me, holding out his hand.

"Christopher Oldman, Miss Platt, thank you so much for coming."

Just as I had expected. What was surely the only man in this place was exceedingly unattractive. I sighed. No "employer-fuck" today.

We sat down in what he described as the living area of the home, where several tables were filled with old people playing cards and doing other monotonous things to pass the time until they died. I never wanted to end up in one of these places. A nurse came round with some coffee. I was cautious to drink it, but she went to offer drinks to the patients before I could give it back.

I set about showing Mr Oldman some of the provisional plans for the place which I had already started. The colour scheme needed to bright and happy – I was thinking about pastel yellow, something to inspire the patients in the final stage of their lives rather than making them suicidal. I wanted their families to have happy memories of visiting them here, rather than the dreary grey racking up their guilt for sending their parents here in the first place. I didn't want anyone to feel how I felt here; depressed and wholly uncomfortable.

In fact, it was just as I was teetering on the brink of a nervous breakdown, that everything changed. I briefly saw it happen in the corner of my eye. The same nurse that had given me untouched cup of coffee was handing a mug to a female patient. It all seemed to happen in slow motion; the mug slipped somewhere between the nurse's hand and the patient's. I winced as the mug fell down, and the slow motion stopped at the command of an awful screech...and then the room came to life.

"Someone get a doctor from the emergency room, we've got bad burns here!"

Mr Oldman jumped up and pressed a red emergency button, indicating to the ER that there was a problem here and we needed a qualified doctor.

The room was a blur – all the patients were severely distressed, not least the woman with the burns. It was my actual nightmare scenario. I felt just as distressed as the old people.

All of a sudden, the door flung open and the rude, bored receptionist scampered in, shouting "Dr Cullen is on his way!", looking more excited than I imagined she would have been capable of. Even weirder was the fact that the nurses all for a split second stopped tending to the burnt patient and grinned and giggled. I was just about to shout _Hello? This woman is fucking dying here and you're all giggling about some doctor you have crushes on_... when I suddenly understood; the most perfect Adonis I have ever seen ran into the room with a case of medical supplies and knelt down by the patient. The nurses kept eye contact on him and I swear I saw a tiny bit of dribble come from one of them when this sex god Dr Cullen politely asked:

"Could we have a little space, please?"

Great! Now I can have a good look at you. His hair was thick and blonde, a pale skin covered his muscled arms. His scrubs were tight fitted and I just knew he would have a killer six pack underneath them. He was very tall, around 6 foot 2, 6 foot 3, causing my mind to wonder about the size of his member...he was kneeling and bent over as he tended to the lady's burns, giving me the perfect view of his ass. Oh, God, you spent time on this one, didn't You?

I continued to admire the Doctor until he finished looking after the lady, at which point he reassured everyone that she was going to be fine. Some porters came to take her up to another ward in the main hospital, and the fuss all died down. Mr Oldman, being in charge, seemed to have gone to take care of a few things, so I waited around. I needed a caffeine boost after all that, so I reluctantly picked up the mug of coffee which had by now almost certainly gone cold.

"you don't want to drink that, Miss"

I swerved around, and all my dreams seemed to have come true. Dr Cullen was stood before me. Fuck, he was so sexy! I completely lost my cool!

"...s..s...sorry?" I stammered out.

"the coffee here is disgusting, Miss. You'll get much better stuff in the main building. I'm gonna take a break now, shall I take you to some decent stuff?"

Shit! That was quick! The excitement was going straight to my clit, and I could already feel myself going wet at the sound of his proposal.

"yes, thanks, that would be great."

We walked up to the main building, and into his office, where he had his own personal coffee machine, one of the posh Italian ones you only use when you have guests.

"How did such a beautiful young woman end up in heaven's waiting room?" He was flirting with me already! I think I actually fucking blushed!

"I'm and interior designer. I've been hired to redecorate the place."

"Ah. Beautiful _and_ creative. You're a very lucky woman."

Yes I am, I thought. Yes I am!

"I'm so, sorry" he said, handing me my cup of coffee. "I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen" he said, his smile making me want to throw him against the wall. I decided this was an opportunity to step up my own flirting.

"I think I call you Doctor...but you can call me Esme" I said in what Rose and Alice called my "seductive" voice. Doctor Carlisle grinned and quickly sat down, but not slow enough that I caught his erection straining through his trousers. I couldn't hide the delight on my face and he immediately realised I had seen it.

"I...erm...I'm so sorry Esme this is entirely inappropriate of—"

I stopped him by kissing him hard on the lips. I pulled away and took in his stunned reaction, before he cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. My tongue brushed against his, until he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. I moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss and went quickly to the door. I moaned in anger until I realised he was locking the door, not opening it. He turned around, rushed to me and kissed me again, even more passionately. He brushed the things off his desk and gently lay me down on it, kissing me all the while. As we kissed, I moved my hands down and away from his hair, I towards his scrubs. I pulled his top over his head, revealing, just as I had expected, the most glorious washboard stomach in history! He began to return the favour, unbuttoning my shirt from top to bottom. His erection pressed into my leg, allowing to feel how big he was. Very.

His careful doctor's hand cupped my breasts through my bra, causing me to moan. He then reached behind my back, and undid my bra with ease, pulling it away from me. He then lowered his head to my breasts, and his tongue flickered out, licking my nipple. He then sucked firmly on it, his hand giving attention to the other. I rewarded him with another moan, and kicked my shoes off.

"Doctor...please..." I moaned breathily.

Dr Cullen stood up and removed his trousers and underwear, allowing me to see him in his fully naked glory for the first time. He was perfect! I sat up, and bent down, taking his beautiful cock in my mouth. I bobbed my head forwards and backwards, and the Doctor moaned.

"Esme...oh...fuck...so...good!"

I continued sucking him for several minutes, until he said:

"Esme, darling...that's enough...or I'll spill crudely into your mouth. I don't want that...I want to be fully inside you when I cum..."

I stood up and felt his hands move to my waistline. He pulled down my zipper and pulled off my skirt. My underwear was all that was left. He crouched down and _pulled them down by his teeth. FUCK!_

I kicked them off when they reached my feet and moaned loudly as Dr Cullen's tongue licked my hot, dripping core. He lapped my wetness, his tongue flicking my clit.

"Ohhh! Doctor!"

His tongue fully entered me, and he reached up, his flinger continuing to please my clit whilst his tongue filled me. The beautiful friction was almost too much to bear! It was a matter of mere seconds before my orgasm shook through me, causing me whole body to shake and causing me to shout:

"CARLISLE!"

Shit! I forgot to call him Doctor. Who gives a fuck? I thought, as he stood up and positioned himself, his tip grazing my entrance whilst he said:

"Esme, you are so sexy. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met!"

"take...me..." I moaned, still recovering from the amazing orgasm this man had just brought from me.

Dr Cullen eagerly fulfilled my wishes, but not before he said:

"Oh, shit. Wait. I've got to find a condom..." A sex god and conscientious and caring? I'm in dreamland!

"It's ok" I gasped. "I'm on the pill."

The handsome doctor grinned and quickly entered me, drawing out simultaneous moans from the both of us. He pulled out completely then entered me again, before speeding up his thrusts. My eyes rolled back as we both continued moaning loudly, shouting expletives at each other and telling each other how damn sexy we were. After several minutes, Carlisle's moans increased, and I could feel myself tightening around him from the friction between my legs. I let go as my second incredible orgasm washed over my body, and seconds later, I felt Doctor Cullen's own climax, as he spilled into me. After a couple of minutes, he pulled out me, both of us panting and out of breathe. Doctor Cullen slumped back in his chair.

"Thank you Esme, that was so amazing! That was the best sex of my life!"

I giggled happily and pulled myself off his desk before sitting on his knee and curling into his lap.

"We have to see each other again, Esme please."

I nodded happily before leaning into to kiss him deeply again.

We carried on kissing in this form of utopia until the door opened too quickly for us to hide.

"Hi Doctor Cullen, it's Chris Oldman from the elderly ward, have you seen the interior designer I was speaki— Oh! Goodness!"

...Oops.

**I hope you enjoyed it! As I was saying, this is my first ever lemon, so please give me your thoughts via a review. Thankyou!**


End file.
